fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fable 3 saved game
Can anyone tell me how to access the saved game for Fable 3? I know it's there, I checked. But when I log in the game just starts a new game. :Is this for Steam PC, GFW PC or X360? On the 360, when you press the Start button on the first screen, it should ask you for a storage device (unless you only have one, in which case it probably won't) and when you have selected one it should load up the most-recently-used save on that device. Otherwise, go to the Settings menu in-game and go to Game Management → Load Game. From there you should be asked for a storage device again, and it will then take you to a room where you should be able to select a game to load. :If this doesn't help, try the Lionhead Forums. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::My game is PC. While in game, I went to Game Management to load a former save, but the way the saves are, they are automatic. When I logged in the first time after exiting the game, I went directly to start a new game. I had no choice to go to Game Management. So, I went through the process and then the game made an auto save, so when I went to Game Management from there, I could only load the last save, which was the one just made. I hope this further explains, :::Unfortunately I don't really know how the PC saves work. I would have assumed that logging in with an existing save would have loaded that save up directly rather than starting a new game. All I can suggest for now is trying the Lionhead Forums where someone may be able to help further. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, but I can't get into those forums. I enter the site and it auto logs me in. But then it asks me to sign up to join. I fill it all in and then it tells me I'm already a member. But there is no way for me to log into the forum. I tried logging out, but then a message says I can't. Wierd huh? And I don't find anything I can do about it. I tried support, even called Microsoft, who told me to email or talk to support. So I've gone in circles and I'm ready to return the game. I'm just not getting the help I need from any source. :How odd. Well I can give you some direct links to the Fable III forum and the User Technical Help forum to see if that lets you into them, but other than that I don't really know what to suggest. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. Keep checking this page though in case anyone else has any ideas. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks, but logging into those sites, the same thing happens. I can't log out and I can't log in. ;)..